


How to rescue your mate before dinner

by KnightBat



Category: Drowtales: Moonless Age
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, F/M, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightBat/pseuds/KnightBat
Summary: When Zala'ess is kidnapped in another city, It's up to Sabrror to rescue her.
Relationships: Sabrror Vel'Sharen/Zala'ess Vel'Sharen
Kudos: 3





	How to rescue your mate before dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a while to edit, I hope you like it!

Hmm. 

This was bad. Losing the Val’Sharess’ youngest daughter was bad. Losing your mate was bad. Losing the mother of your daughter and then having said daughter ask you where her mother is was also very bad. Of course. 

But Sabrror hadn’t quite realized how bad until Saph’ala peeked her little head out of the doorway. “Where’s Mommy?” She asked, sounding a little scared, and honestly, he couldn’t blame her. The shout had startled him as well, and as soon as he jumped out into the hallway, Zala’ess was already missing. Kidnapped, presumably. 

That probably was an unfortunate side effect of being the daughter of the Val’Sharess. It does make you a valuable target, after all.

He tried to imagine Sarv’swati getting kidnapped. Hilarious and improbable. 

Back to the problem at hand. This was Zala after all and when it came to fighting she, quite frankly, sucked. It was probably over in about seven seconds. He loved her, but he wasn’t going to lie. 

So, what to do about the whole kidnapping thing. Then he heard Saph’ala whimper. Nevermind, the upset child came first. Zala would be fine for another minute. Probably. 

“It’s okay dear. Mommy will be right back.” He said, hugging his daughter, who was tearing up. He had to admit, he couldn’t stand to see her cry. Of course, having her stop crying was the hard part. You try to tell a toddler her mother was kidnapped and not have her bawl her eyes out. Yeah, exactly. 

So Sabrror wasn’t going to. “It’s okay dear, Mommy’s at a meeting, I’ll go pick her up and then we’ll all go somewhere for dinner.” Little white lies couldn’t hurt too much after all. 

“The meat-bun place?” She said, smiling excitedly up at him.

“Sure.” Hopefully, Zala was okay with street food. Let’s be honest, she will not be, especially after being kidnapped. Goddess kid, couldn’t you develop that expensive Sharen taste a little earlier? 

He held her hand and led her back into the room. After tucking his daughter into bed and making sure the room is all locked, and that Saph’ala knew not to open the door, for anyone. He slipped out. A benefit of always wearing armour: your daughter won’t be upset when she sees you in it. Even if her mother is missing. He’ll remember that next time Zala tries to get him to change. 

Turning down the hall, he ducked into an enclave as some official-looking drow passed him. They didn’t notice him, which made a lot of sense considering they were deep in conversation. Still wasn’t good to fail such a basic spot check, but that’s just how politicians are. He slipped back out, turned a corner and ran into the liaison that they had spent the day with. She smiled as she saw him. 

What was her name again? 

“So, Sir Sabrror, how are you this evening? How are you liking our lovely city? Are Lady Zala’ess and her daughter settled in? Have you found a place to eat dinner? I can give recommendations if you need some. Do I need to arrange anything else for you tonight? Is the one room okay or would you prefer another? Did Zala’ess read through the packet I gave her?” She asked, going a mile a minute and asking a bunch of questions. This required a tactful response for this diplomatic interaction.

Sabrror grunted in response. Nailed it. 

She looked relieved, “Ah, all is well then! I’m so glad! I’d better let you go on your way.”

Sabrror nodded politely and started on his way again. She caught his arm as he walked past her. “Also,” She said quietly, her voice almost a whisper, ‘The Siyah’khorshed seemed to have some agents making a move into the city. Just...be careful okay?” 

He nodded at her, and smiled, grateful she had just confirmed his suspicions. They had come to this city to discuss a possible alliance between it’s ruling clan and the Sharen, to trade information on the Black Sun. He had thought it may be possible that they had heard of the Sharen envoy, and were also the ones with the most to benefit from Zala’ess’ murder. At least, he assumed she’d be murdered. She’d be a rubbish slave. She was more headstrong then she liked to show people. Absolutely would not follow orders. Maybe a hostage then? Probably, she would make sense as a bargaining chip.

Either way, Val'Sharess Diva'ratrika _does not need to hear about this._

Okay. So he now knew who to look for. Good start. Just need to find their hideout. Shouldn’t be that hard. Realistically, if she was a hostage, they would be just outside the city. It would be ideal to have her accessible for any trades or negotiation. Now to find where she is.

Okay, might as well ask someone. 

Sabrror reached out and grabbed the shoulder of a nearby vendor. And asked, admittedly a little gruffly “Where is the Black Sun base?” Of course, the aforementioned gruffness along with his limited grasp of the local language may have come off a little threatening. Or by the face of the poor local, very threatening. It was not an unusual reaction, nor an unwelcome one as it worked well enough to get directions to where the Black Sun warriors were last spotted. 

When he got there, there was no sign of the Black Sun. Frustrated, he looked around for any sign of them. Just a few barefoot and filthy children lurking around the corner, probably street urchins or something. 

“S-sir?” One of them, probably the oldest sputtered out, noticing him staring. She tried to hide the younger children behind her. 

“Black Sun,” Sabrror said. “Where are they?” He knew quite well how much little children can pick up when they are underfoot. Easy to look over, but they listen.

The oldest nodded, clearly terrified of him, which was, to be fair, a pretty normal reaction. A glaring armoured soldier was not incredibly comforting for children. Well, maybe it was for _his_ children, but they were probably not the norm. Actually, the youngest child must be the same age as Saph’ala. Huh.

He followed the children down an alley, through busy streets and busy markets to find where they had seen the Siyah’khorshed last. It had been a while, he thought to himself, since he had last been so immersed in a city. It was weird really, how much this city was like Chel'el'Sussoloth. Apparently, the slums of most cities were full of starving people and crowded apartments. Not to mention the dirt, scum and blood on the street. Of course, there were also differences, he wasn’t sure what food the vendors were selling on street corners was, although it smelt delicious, with some kind of spice the poor of Chel couldn’t even fathom. The people’s clothing was different, and the language was, of course. There were as many similarities and differences as the rulers had, the similarities were just more glaring when they weren't overpowered by poverty. 

Finally, they reached the end of the city, where the Black Sun’s camp rested on the horizon. Sabrror turned to face the children, noticing they were already leaving. He called for them to stop, and gestured for them to come there. The oldest came over, leaving the younger ones where they were. He knew they were scared. Of him primarily, and if they knew much about the Siyah’khorsed they were scared of them too. He handed the child whatever money he had in his armour. She looked up at him, eyes shining, understanding it as a thank you. He smiled back and watched the children leave, running down the streets back to wherever they were staying. 

He stood there for a little while before turning to face the camp.

“Alright.” He grunted. “Let’s see who's home.”

Sabrror walked up to the side of the camp, making note of it on the way up as he avoided the guard’s gaze. Shielded by shallow rocky hills, it was clearly small, no more than 6 drow in total, although he supposed a couple more could be in the tents that were on the far edge. In the middle, next to a fire, was a rather irate looking, tied up Zala’ess. 

She looked beautiful, as always, but was also quite dishevelled. Her dress was crumpled and smeared with mud and she had a few rope burns from the restraints. Despite being gagged, she was seething. 

Okay. So she was being guarded. This wasn’t great. Granted, a quick scan of the camp indicated that they had pretty bad armour, and based on the ridiculously tall, but young-looking guard at the front of the camp’s grip her sword, they were probably a little inexperienced, which for the Black Sun was… Bizarre, must be a new scouting group that got lucky. Oh well. Even if they were all good, experienced fighters, who were much larger than him and probably stronger, he was pretty sure he could take them. Pretty sure.

Okay, not much to do but get to it. He slipped around the hills, careful to be quiet, even with his armour, which was, admittedly, not the most ideal. Luckily it wasn’t too loud and he managed to get to the back of the camp without being noticed. At the back of the camp, there was a lucky break for him, a small valley between two hills, just enough for one person to slip through. It was even blocked from the Black Sun’s view by one of the tents. He drew his sword, detaching it from his back and slipped through the gap and into the tent. 

By the Goddess, he should have known this was going too well. 

He was suddenly very glad he had the foresight to draw his sword as two soldiers he hadn’t seen rushed him. They must have been guards left near the gap in an effort to catch any intruders that were trying to slip through _like he was._

He slashed forward a little sloppily, and hit it against one of his attacker’s swords, managing to deflect it. He pushed up, sending the sword up and allowing him to move out from under the first attacker, as he ducked away from a club that was heading towards his head. He kicked at the one with the sword’s legs and slashed at the one with the clubs. His sword connected with her unarmoured stomach, cutting deep enough she stumbled back and didn’t come up. Sabrror moved fast enough to block a side swing from the swordsman. He rebutted the sword and took his shot, stabbing at the swordsman. Luckily for him, his aim was good, and he managed to get his sword through a seam in the armour, piercing flesh. Sabrror kicked the Black Sun in the chest, getting him off his sword. 

He glanced out of the tent, careful to keep concealed. He could hear voices, filled with anger as the Black Suns fought amongst themselves. He also noticed Zala’ess was ungagged and seemed to be prompting the fight. He grinned internally. If anyone could do that, it was her. Zala could convince a tiktikki to fight a dragon.

He looked back at the two defeated enemies, either unconscious or dead. Yeah, probably best to make sure. Two stabs later, and a quick rearranging of the tent to give a clear exit and Sabrror was once again listening for the guards. The fight had become louder, and seemed to no longer require his mate’s… encouragement. 

Slipping out of the tent and moved quickly and quietly before they noticed him Sabrror made his way over to Zala and cut the ropes tying her up, freeing her from the post.

Grabbing her wrist, Sabrror pulled her up and they made their way to the tent and through the passageway, while Zala’ess mumbled something about it being a tighter fit for her. It seemed rather cliché, the fight causing a distraction for them to escape. 

Then the arguing stopped. Because of course. 

Just as they reached the end of the valley, the Siyah’khorshed guards followed them in. Sabrror also assumed that they were going through the front to try and cut them off. Hm. 

“Run” He whispered to Zala’ess, and she complied. 

She pointed to the city. “That’s the closest part.” She gasped out. “Black Sun. Over there.” 

He looked the way she had indicated, and there they were, the Black Sun guards who came out of the front. Grunting to acknowledge that he agreed with her trajectory, they made their way to the city, managing to duck into a building just in time to have an arrow fly past their heads. Sabrror ducked into an alley, pulling Zala onto him. She laughed as the Black Sun ran past them, not noticing the doorway they were hidden in. The group split up, and one of the soldiers came down the alley they were in, his head soon meeting Sabrror’s sword. 

After stepping over the dead body, Zala and Sabrror made their way back to the palace, being careful to keep to the alleys and backstreets. It was easy to avoid the Black Sun if they blended into the crowds and kept their heads down.

As they reached the last stretch of road back to the palace Zala’ess broke the enjoyable silence and asked the question Sabrror had been dreading.

“I’m really Hungry,” She complained in good-nature. “Where shall we eat tonight?” The look on Sabrror’s face seemed to tell it all as she followed up with a reply. “Okay Love, just _what_ did you promise our daughter?”


End file.
